


So If You're Guilty and You Know It, Put Your Hands Up

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Riding, Ritual Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day thirty-one.It was all for the ritual...right?





	So If You're Guilty and You Know It, Put Your Hands Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I'm done!! I'm definitely planning on finishing the rest of the year strongly though, so stick around.
> 
> I thought, I started it on GuyHal, let's end it there as well. This is a continuation on my last witch AU fic. It's Halloween after all!
> 
> Title is from Fast Talk by Houses.
> 
> Enjoy!

The world of Magic was a lot wider than Guy ever thought it ever could be. Sure, he had cast spells before and had his own experience with the Green magic but there was a difference between casting a basic spell and trying something entirely new.

He quickly discovered that some magicks required multiple people. Of course, Guy figured that out after the Yellow Witch, Sinestro, had taken his tiny two person coven hostage. Sinestro had taken advantage of his and Hal's innocence, using them for his spell to feed his entity. It had been a few weeks since Sinestro used them, unintentionally showing them a new way of performing magic.

John Stewart, another user of the Green Magic has freed them from Sinestro’s never ending weird sex magic but that didn't mean he was ready to join their coven. In fact, it was just the opposite he was even more convinced to stay away from the coven. Why join a group that gets taken advantage of like them after all?

Either way, it had defined the word sacrifice for them on a whole new way.

Which was why he was laying on their altar, Hal straddling his hips and smearing him with a substance they had mixed up.

Guy already knew what Hal's hips felt like in his hands, drawing him closer to grind together, hard cocks dragging and making both of them moan. He knew what Hal looked like when he came, knew the noises he made deep in his throat when he was close to orgasm, knew what he looked like when he was desperate for it. Sinestro had erased any of the mystery between them, had taken away any of the surprise. Instead, it just felt natural for them to be touching, for Hal to bend forward and press their lips together.

Which was why Guy summoned a green hand to bring Hal in closer, to kiss him harder. The substance just drew out his arousal, a light aphrodisiac that only magnified what he was feeling. Because, after everything, it hardly took more than the memory of Hal’s lips closing around his cock to get him going. With Sinestro, they had fed the yellow entity, Parallax, but they were ready to feed their own entity with more than just a display of magic.

Especially with Hal’s hips rotating above him like he was fucking getting paid for it. Guy hadn’t realized how _sexy_ Hal was until Sinestro had opened his mind to that. He was now paying attention to the way Hal looked when he was concentrating on something, the way his perfect lips fell open with almost anything he did.

Maybe it was the aphrodisiac opening his eyes to that or maybe it was the way Hal’s hips were raising up so he could slip some fingers inside of himself, prepping himself for Guy’s cock. They had flipped a coin for who was going to get to put it in the other, Guy had won all three tosses much to Hal’s dismay. But he was slipping two slicked fingers inside of himself and moaning with it, thrusting down and letting out a series of ragged noises. Guy gripped his ass, spreading him wide. He temporarily forgot that this was all about the ritual, all about a show of energy to feed Ion, because Hal was making desperate noises and whining about how he wanted to take every inch of Guy’s cock and he figured that was more magical than anything Ion could give them.

He hoped Ion would forgive him for that thought, because Hal was withdrawing his fingers and starting to lower down onto Guy’s cock, and it was the only thought he could think of. Their intention was to feed Ion, but the only thing he could think of was the way that Hal’s ass gripped his cock like it was molded for it.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Guy panted, gripping Hal’s hips hard, “That’s it, babe.”

Hal let out a wordless, ragged moan that started off desperate and ended feral, hips snapping down to take more and more of Guy’s cock until there was no more to take, fully sheathed inside of Hal’s tight, hot hole. He hoped Ion would be okay with the fact that they weren’t focused on the ritual as much as the feeling of each other, but it was just too much.

Even if it wasn’t okay, if it were just sex, Guy thought that it was okay. Because Hal was grinding his hips down against his cock and it was hot and tight and wet, and he was sagging against the altar because it was so much. They had their problems but it seemed like they had found some common ground, because Hal was gasping and moaning with it, eyes rolled back into his head.

“Fuck, _Guy_.” He whined out, steadying himself on Guy’s shoulders.

It had to be the substance they rubbed on each other’s body, the aphrodisiac to get Ion’s attention. It couldn’t be the fact that he had wanted to fuck Hal since he had been forced to watch Sinestro do it, since he had seen the look on his face as he pushed into Hal’s ass. It had to be the substance that had him drawing close to orgasm already, that had him curling a hand around Hal’s cock as he rode him, hard, fast, relentlessly.

“ _Ion_ , fuck!” He cried out, hips slamming up into that heat and cumming hard into Hal’s tight ass.

Guy came hard enough that his vision went white, slamming his head back onto the stone altar as Hal rode him through orgasm, pushing himself into Guy’s hand until he was cumming as well, shooting off onto the rough, rocky surface. The lines underneath them lit up green, and there was part of Guy that was relieved that their ritual worked.

If it hadn’t, they would’ve had to find an explanation as to why they were fucking other than for the ritual purpose. Why he had cum hard enough into Hal, getting him messy with a huge load of cum. Guy didn’t want to face the fact that he actually _liked_ Hal, that he wanted to be with him.

It was easier to pretend that everything was to appease Ion and, from the relieved look on Hal’s face as he rested his chin on Guy’s shoulder, he seemed to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog.](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This has been Kinktober 2018! Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you've enjoyed the month and that you've had a great October and a great Halloween. Whether you've read everything or have picked your favorites, thank you once again. I'll see you here next year for Kinktober 2019 and next month for more fics.


End file.
